


What they don't know can't hurt them

by LatinNameLuna



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Gay Newsies, M/M, Parent David Jacobs, Parent Jack Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinNameLuna/pseuds/LatinNameLuna
Summary: Ralbert babysitting Javid's babyWhat could go wrong?It's an awful summary but that's literally it, so...
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	What they don't know can't hurt them

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Ralbert before so I'm sorry if this sucks?
> 
> Also the baby has no name because I couldn't think of one so that's why she's only referred to by pronouns and as 'the baby'
> 
> I'm considering making a series about this or a chapteredd fic so if you enjoy it lmk

"What the fuck kinda idiot trusts us with a baby?" Albert asked incredulously, staring at said baby as it- she- lay in her cot.

"The kind that desperately wanted to be a fucking cowboy for 18 years of his life." Racetrack laughed, "And his husband."   
His husband who would be absolutely losing his shit to hear Race and Albert swearing in front of his baby, but hey, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. And the baby was asleep, anyway, so it didn't matter how sure Davey was that she'd start to speak soon. 

"So, how're you supposed to look after a baby exactly? I ain't the most paternal type." Albert said, glancing at his boyfriend. 

Race shrugged, "Hell if I know. Guess we just make sure she don't die or somethin' right?" 

"Sounds easy enough." 

It really was incredibly stupid of Davey and Jack to trust these two with their baby- even for only a few hours- and all of them knew it. Unfortunately, everybody else just happened to be busy that day, so nobody really had much choice in the matter. And besides, Race and Albert weren't completely incompetent- or, at least, Albert wasn't, he had at least two brain cells. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Albert's idea to actually read the instructions that Davey had written out for them. Albert was sat on the sofa with Race's head in his lap as he skimmed over the literal novel Davey had given them. Albert struggled not to laugh at the way Davey had worded it, as if he and Race were 5 years old and couldn't understand anything that wasn't spelled out in the simplest way. 

"Oh my god, Racer, he's literally written 'Do not drop the baby'." Albert deadpanned, and Racetrack burst out laughing, almost falling off of Albert.   
"It's nice to know he thinks so highly of us."   
"Yeah, there's clearly a lot of trust in our parenting abilities." 

Their conversation was interrupted by a faint crying sound coming from the other room.   
"Baby's awake!" Race yelled, jumping up and rushing to her room.   
"Yeah, no shit dumbass." Albert grumbled, following at a much more subdued pace. 

When he reached the baby's room, Race was already cuddling and shushing the infant, and her screams were quieting but she continued to fuss. They deducted that this was because she was hungry, and they headed to the kitchen for milk. 

"Wouldn't it be gross if the milk actually came from Jack or Dave?"   
Albert grimaced at the thought, "What the fuck, Race?"   
"No, but like imagine if that milk you're holding came from Jack's boobs."   
This was one of those not infrequent moments where Albert wished Race had a mute button. "Jack doesn't have boobs." He replied, hoping that that would end the conversation.   
It didn't.   
"Gosh, Al, where's your imagination? I know Jack don't have boobs, it was hypothetical." 

Albert had his back to Race, but he knew that was boyfriend was grinning in that way he did when was being deliberately stupid and Albert was pretending that he found it annoying and not adorable. 

Rather than allow Race's disturbing hypothetical to continue, Albert distracted him by giving him the bottle of milk so he could feed the still fussing baby. 

\---------

"You should do it. I fed her."   
"I made the milk."   
"No you didn't, Jack's tits did."   
"Race."   
"Change the diaper Al." 

Albert reluctantly conceded and mentally prepared for changing the baby's nappy. He almost gagged at the sight and smell, and worked as quickly as he could, trying to ignore Race's laughter and the baby's happy gurgling. 

When it was done, the baby was practically asleep, so Race and Albert decided to simply sit together for a while, before she woke again needing something else. 

"Hey, Al, do ya think you'd ever want one?"   
"Want one what?" Albert asked, although he was pretty sure he knew what Race meant.   
"A baby." Race confirmed. 

Albert didn't reply for a moment, mulling it over. He'd never really given it much thought, but after spending the day with Race and a baby, it definitely wasn't something he would be adverse to. 

"Maybe one day." Albert said, smiling at Race, who grinned back.   
"With me?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Albert.   
"No, with Joe Pulitzer."   
Race shoved him playfully and snorted- that was quite the thought. 

\---------

"Where's my daughter?" Davey all but shouted, bursting into the room, with Jack in tow.   
"She's asleep." Abert replied, much more quietly, glancing pointedly at Race, who had also fallen asleep.   
"Sorry." Davey whispered sheepishly, heading off to check on his daughter. 

"Thanks for looking after her," Jack said, "That is, assuming she is asleep and not dead."   
"Shit, you've caught us. Race, wake up, we gotta run." Albert nudged Race, as they probably should be heading home.   
"Wuh?" Race mumbled, glancing around himself tiredly. "Oh, hi Jack!"   
"Mornin' Racer." 

\-----------

"Who knew babies were such hard work, eh?" Race yawned as they walked home from Jack and Davey's, both exhausted. 

"I think we did a pretty good job though." Albert said, smiling at his favourite idiot. 

"Yeah, we didn't drop her once!" 

The boys laughed, proud of themselves for not only keeping the baby alive, but even keeping her mostly quiet which they'd been told was no easy feat. 

All of a sudden, Albert's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the screen with a frown. 

"What?" Asked Race, noting Albert's confusion. 

"It's Jack." He replied. 

"Wha's he want?" 

"Dunno dumbass, I haven't answered it yet." He said, whilst doing just that. 

"Hey Jack, what's going on? Did we leave somethin' behind or something?" That was the only thing Albert could think Jack would call them for. 

"No, it's uhhh, well she's just said 'er first word…" 

"Oh! That's great, what'd she say?" 

"Well, see that's the funny part…" 

At that moment Albert faintly heard Davey yell "There's nothing funny about this!"

"Chill out Dave, it ain't that bad." Jack's voice was muffled, as if he'd moved the phone away from his face. 

"Jack, what's going on?" Albert asked loudly, losing what little patience he had. Race looked at him, slightly concerned, but Albert just shook his head to say there was no need to worry. 

"So," Jack finally continued. "Y'know how Davey's got that rule 'bout not cursing in front o' the baby?" 

Albert finally figured out where this was going, and struggled to hold back a laugh. 

"Someone musta broke the rule-"   
"It was them, Jack!" Davey shouted.   
"A'right, a'right, let me finish. So anyway, she said 'fuck' and Davey is losing his shi- his mind over it." 

Albert could practically feel the glare Davey must've given Jack when he almost swore. 

"It ain't that bad though, caus, long as no one says it to 'er again, she'll forget it in a coupl' a days. Feel like I should warn you that Davey is plotting his revenge anyway." 

"Jack, that's fucking hilarious." Albert replied, not really bothered by the threat of Davey's revenge. He'd probably just yell at them a bit.   
"I gotta go now, tell Race about this. Bye Jack." 

"Guess I'd better deal with my fuming husband. Bye, Al." 

As Albert returned his phone to his pocket Race nudged him with his elbow. 

"You gonna tell me what the hell that was?" 

Albert smirked, "You're gonna love this." 

The rest of their walk was filled with laughter and increasingly ridiculous suggestions of what Davey's revenge could be.


End file.
